new_worlds_projectfandomcom_de-20200213-history
Projekt Mondbasis
Das Projekt Mondbasis war ein Internationales Raumfahrtprojekt von 2027 bis 2048, geleitet von Dr. Ralf Bärmann. Während das Projekt International Mondbasis genannt wurde, hieß es in Europa "Man on the Moon" Vorgeschichte Als 2026 der HC7-Antrieb entwickelt und erfolgreich getestet wurde, brach eine wahre Raumfahrt-Euphorie los. Wissenschaftler auf der ganzen Welt ließen ihrer Phantasie freien Lauf und reichten Projekte ein. Eines dieser Projekte war "Man on the Moon". Der deutsche Raumfahrtingenieur Ralf Bärmann war bei weitem nicht der Einzige, der ein Konzept zur Besiedlung des Erdtrabanten vorlegte. Allein bei der ESA wurden 17 unterschiedliche Projekte eingereicht. Bärmann hatte sein Konzept mit einem Team aus Freunden allerdings so genau ausgearbeitet und gut durchdacht, dass die ESA sich entschloss, es umzusetzen. Auch andere Organisationen hatten ähnliche Konzepte und nach einer Konferenz zwischen ESA, NASA, Roskosmos, CNSA, ISRO und der Privaten Organisation Space X setzte sich "Man on the Moon" durch. Bärmann,der kein englisch sprach und deshalb seine Präsentation auf deutsch hielt, benutzte das Wort Mondbasis so oft und enthusiastisch, dass es unter den anderen Wissenschaftlern zu einem Running Gag wurde. Ryan Phillips, der Vorsitzende der NASA schloss die Tagung mit den Worten: "So let's work together and build a Mondbasis!" In den nächsten 3 Jahren bewiesen die Raumfahrtorganisationen, dass auch in unsicheren Zeiten eine internationale Zusammenarbeit möglich ist. In Bärmanns Team wurden vornehmlich die Wissenschaftler aufgenommen, die Konkurrenz-Konzepte eingereicht hatten. Und während NASA und Space X gemeinsam an der Rakete arbeiteten, bildeten die Russen die Astronauten aus, die Chinesen bauten die Landefähre und Indien und die ESA kümmerten sich um das Basis-Konzept. Anfängliche Erfolge 2030 startete die Rakete ohne größere Zwischenfälle. Der Flug zum Mond dauerte gerade einmal 8 Stunden und nach einer Umrundung um den Landeplatz zu erreichen und abzubremsen, landete die Fähre nach fast genau 16 Stunden auf der Mondoberfläche. Zuerst wurde ein Basislager aus aufblasbaren Zelten erreichtet. Der Lagerraum wurde dekomprimiert und die Baumodule entladen. Nach nur 5 Tagen Bauzeit war die erste Basis mit der Bezeichnung Luna I fertiggestellt und wurde von den Astronauten scherzhaft Mondbasis Alpha getauft. In den nächsten Tagen traf der Rest der Besatzung von Luna I ein. Es waren hauptsächlich Techniker, Geologen und Biologen. Während die Suche nach Biologischen Partikeln erstmal im Sande verlief, wurden die Geologen auf der Suche Nach Mineralien schnell fündig. Neben dem begehrten Helium 3, welches einen hervorragenden Brennstoff darstellte, fanden sich große Vorkommen an Eisen. Das Programm sah vor, Luna II ausschließlich aus vor Ort geförderten Materialien zu errichten. Metall und Silizium fand sich dazu mehr als genug, so dass lediglich Atemluft, Wasser und Biomasse importiert werden musste. Der Mondstaub stellte zwar eine Herausforderung dar, da er durch seine scharfkantige Oberfläche eine schwere Gesundheitsgefahr für den Menschen darstellte, durch gezielte, künstliche Erosion in Verwirbelungs- und Umwälzkammern, konnte er aber nach und nach in einen brauchbaren Erdgrund umgewandelt werden. Um die Belastung durch kosmische Strahlung gering zu halten, wurde auf eine Entdeckung aus dem Anfang des Jahrtausends zurückgegriffen. Zu dieser Zeit hatte sich herausgestellt, dass die Massive Nutzung von Funkwellen zu einer Verstärkung der Magnetosphäre der Erde geführt hatte. Ein Emitter (Beziehungsweise ein Netz aus 212 Emittern) erzeugte ein künstlichen Magnetfeld, das sowohl vor Sonnenwinden schütze, wie auch die Elektrostatische Aufladung des Mondstaubs neutralisierte. Im Januar 2043 wurde Luna XVI in Betrieb genommen. Jede Basis war größer als die bisherigen gebaut worden und während Luna I noch Platz für 24 Personen bot, hatte Luna XVI theoretisch ausreichend Platz für über 200 Menschen. Die Bevölkerung auf dem Mond war zu diesem Zeitpunkt bereits auf fast 1000 angewachsen, inklusive der ersten Mondbabys. Nach dem Schwarzen Sommer war es immer schwieriger geworden, die Finanzierung für das Projekt Mondbasis aufrechtzuerhalten. Daher wurde entschieden, es nicht zu erweitern, bis die Lage sich gebessert hatte. Die Lage auf dem Mond besserte sich aber nicht wirklich zwar hatte man Eisvorkommen an den Polen gefunden, diese zu erschließen erwies sich aber allein schon aufgrund der Entfernung als Schwierig. Zudem wurde die Produktion von Lebensmitteln und die Aufbereitung von Abwässern und Sauerstoff immer schwieriger. Lebensmittel wurden knapp und Hunger breitete sich aus. Die Lebensumstände wurden zunehmen katastrophaler und die Versorgungslieferungen von der Erde wurden immer seltener. Mondfieber 2045 kam es schließlich, wie es kommen musste in den Abgeschlossenen Systemen, mit vielen Menschen auf einem Raum, kam es immer wieder zu Ausbrüchen verschiedener Krankheiten. Die Erreger mutierten munter vor sich hin und am Abend des 12. Oktober 2045 wurde der erste Fall einer neuen Krankheit auf Luna XII bekannt. Als den Ärzten die Schwere der scheinbaren Erkältung klar wurde, war der Erreger bereits auf Luna V eingeschleppt worden. Die Basen wurden sofort unter Quarantäne gestellt und nur eine Woche später gab es den ersten Todesfall. Zwei hochqualifizierte Mikrobiologen von Luna II und Luna XVI wurden hinzugezogen, doch auch sie stecken sich mit der Fiebererkrankung an. Die Patienten verstarben rasch an Herzbeutelentzündung, Sepsis oder vollständigem Systemversagen. Am 18 November verstarb die letzte noch Lebende Bewohnerin von Luna V, als sie nach einem Selbsttest ohne Schutzanzug die Basis verließ. die beiden Basen wurden versiegelt und nie wieder geöffnet. Es kam künftig zu keinem weiteren Ausbruch des Mondfiebers, es wird aber davon ausgegangen, dass sich das Bakterium verkapselt hat und jederzeit wieder aktiv werden kann, sollten die Basen jemals wieder betreten werden. Durch Nachrichten der Bewohner an ihre Angehörigen auf der Erde, wurde das Ausmaß der Lebensumstände auf dem Mond der breiten Masse auf der Erde bekannt, was dem Projekt gewaltige Prestige-Einbußen bescherte. Basis 10 Nur 3 Monate später kam es zu dem Ereignis, das dem gesamten Projekt endgültig den Todesstoß versetzte. Es war immer wieder zu kleineren Meteoriteneinschlägen auf dem Mond gekommen. Meist waren es Partikel von nicht mehr als 3 cm Größe. Die Wabenförmigen Silikonplatten, die zusätzlich noch mit Silikonfolie verkleidet waren, hatten die Eigenschaft, die Energie abzufangen und den Luftverlust so lange zu minimieren, bis das Leck abgedichtet war. Der Brocken, der am 21. Februar 2046 auf dem Mond einschlug, hatte aber einen Durchmesser von einem halben Meter und traf Luna X direkt in die Hauptkuppel. Die Wirkung war vergleichbar mit einer Weltkriegsbombe. Die Basis wurde von der Oberfläche des Mondes gefegt und zurück blieb nur noch ein Krater und eine Menge kleiner Fetzen und Trümmer. So schlimm der Schaden und der Verlust von fast 150 Menschenleben für die Mondbewohner auch war, auf der Erde waren die Auswirkungen noch weitaus verheerender. Bereits am 5. März hätte die nächste Mission mit neuen Siedlern, Maschinen und Versorgungsgütern starten sollen. Nach der Nachricht von Luna X sprangen fast alle Siedler ab und nahmen sogar hohe Vertragsstrafen in kauf. Der Start wurde auf unbestimmt Zeit verschoben, reihenweise Finanziers sprangen ab, was für das Projekt in der sowieso schon schweren Zeit nach dem Zusammenbruch der Weltwirtschaft, das Aus bedeutete. Einstellung Bärmann und sein Team versuchten alles, um genug Geld aufzutreiben, den Mond zu evakuieren. Die Finanzen reichten aber lediglich für noch einen einzigen Start. Und das auch nur, weil die Rakete schon auf dem Rollfeld stand. Als die Rakete startete, befand sich nur Bärmann selbst an Bord. Die Fracht bestand aus Equipment, das dabei helfen sollte, das Leben einfacher zu machen. Lebensmittel, Werkzeuge, Elektronik und Medikamente. Direkt nach dem Start der Rakete 2048 verkündete die NASA die Einstellung von Projekt "Man on the Moon". Für fast 100 Jahre landete kein Mensch mehr auf dem Mond. Die Zeit nach dem Projekt 2052 starteten im Rahmen von Projekt "Explorer" 17 Schiffe von der Erde. Viele der führenden Köpfe in der Planung und Entwicklung waren bereits bei Man on the Moon beteiligt und hatten nur unter der Bedingung unterschrieben, dass der Mond nicht alleingelassen wird. Explorer I hatte die meisten Güter an Bord, da sie auch die kürzeste Strecke zu bewältigen hatte. Es handelte sich dabei um Güter, die direkt von der Besatzung der Mondbasen angefordert worden waren. insbesondere große mengen an Medikamenten. Explorer II beförderte den Satelliten Europa I, der im Orbit um Europa platziert werden sollte um Wasser zu sammeln und es in handlichen Portionen auf den Mond zu feuern. Explorer III beförderte einen Dropcontainer mit Terraformingmaterial, das die Entwicklung einer Gas-Atmosphäre auf dem Mond möglich machen sollte. Ein großer Teil davon waren Anaerobe Bakterien, die Mineralische Stoffe mittels ihres Stoffwechsels molekular umstrukturieren können. In der Kombination der verschiedenen Bakterien war es möglich Gase zu erzeugen. Explorer I explodierte beim Start wegen eines technischen Defekts. Die anderen Beiden führten ihre Missionen erfolgreich aus. Und auch wenn Europa I lediglich 13 Jahre lang funktionierte, feuerte sie doch alle 12 Minuten einen Liter Wasser auf einen von 4 fest Programmierten Koordinaten auf dem Mond. insgesamt waren dies über eine halbe Million Liter leicht erreichbares Wasser, die das Leben auf Luna erheblich erleichterten. Mit dem Pandora-Anschlag 2056 und seinen Folgen, nahm die Kommunikation mit den Luna-Basen auf einen schlag deutlich ab. Als auf der Erde die Lichter der Großstädte erloschen und niemand mehr auf die Funksprüche antwortete, stellte Luna I als Kommunikationsknotenpunkt den Kontakt zur Erde vollständig ein. Dieses Mal verbuchten die Mondbewohner die Erde als Verlust. Erst 2133 starteten wieder Raumschiffe von der Erde aus. Der erste Flug ging zum Mond. Als die Astronauten ihr Schiff verließen, wurden sie aber von den misstrauischen Moonies beschossen. Aus Angst, die Erdbewohner könnten den Virus auf dem Mond einschleppen. In dem Funkspruch, der den Terranern eine Landung auf dem Mond untersagte, wurde erstmalig der Begriff "Republik Luna" benutzt. Die Terraner respektierten den Wunsch und ein Kontakt zwischen der Republik und dem Freien Reich Terra fand erst wieder 2172 statt. Kategorie:Republik Luna Kategorie:Menschheit Kategorie:Hintergrund